Even Better
by GabbyIsSparkly
Summary: Neil is going to take his relationship with Eva to the next level- Or, at least, he'll try. The title is pretty self-explanatory if you read it all the way to the end. :3 My last OneShot probably before my Zelda Multi-Chapter! :D Enjoy, and leave a review, pretty please! :D I'll give you cake! -Gabby P.S. The cake is a lie. Don't believe past me.


**[Author's Note] **

** Hello again my little earthlings! :) This is my second To the Moon OneShot, and I'm so glad that this FanBase is growing! I remember when I doubted that my first OneShot would even be read, since it was only the third one on here! XD Well, anyways, here's my second Neva OneShot! :) Enjoy and leave a review! 3**

**-Gabby**

Neil shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Eva was never late; it was one of the many things he loved about her. He tilted his head to the right a little bit, trying to glimpse her out of the windows. He reached out instinctively to his pocket to make sure the box was still there. It was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Neil saw Eva open the doors at the front of the restaurant, and breathed a sigh of relief. It must've been pretty loud, because he got a few dirty looks. Eva walked to their table, and Neil pulled out her chair for her, also managing to stumble a bit by tripping on his (untied) shoelace. Eva giggled.

"Jesus, in all the years of knowing you, you've never _ever _improved your coordination." She told him, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Hey, clumsiness is hereditary. Probably." Neil told her.

Eva laughed and rolled her eyes, and Neil looked at her. She looked pretty damn good, wearing a red strapless top and some light blue jeans. Her hair was down, just how Neil liked it. He always told Eva that he didn't get the point of tying her hair up; he couldn't admire it that way. She'd always slap him on the shoulder and blush when he said that.

"So, what's been up in the approximately six hours that I haven't seen you?" Eva asked, taking menus from a waiter at the same time.

"Nothing much, I went home and beat Portal 2." Neil replied.

"Wait, I thought you just beat it last week?" Eva asked him, confused.

"I played it again, duh." Neil sighed. Wheatley and GLaDOS sometimes reminded him of himself and Eva. He shook the thought of an evil, homicidal Eva-bot out of his head, though, and continued to converse with her.

"What are you going to order? This all looks so good!" Eva asked him, studying the menu carefully.

Neil looked at the choices, and immediately picked a steak.

"I'm having steak. Y'know, since I'm super-manly and macho and all that." Neil replied.

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Neil. I'm having the chicken salad, I think." She decided, closing her menu.

They ordered, and gossiped for a while, until their food came. Neil ate his steak contentedly, trying to look 'manly' but generally just making Eva laugh.

"You're making a fool of yourself. Typical Neil." She giggled, regaining her composure.

"Ah, it could be worse." Neil dismissed it.

They kept eating in blissful silence, another thing Neil loved about Eva. They could just sit there, perfectly quiet, and they'd be happy. Also, it gave Neil time to think, something he'd been doing more and more since he'd started dating Eva.

"So, Neil, did you talk to your tenant about the bigger apartment? I'm really looking forward to this, you know." Eva said after a while, her soft voice surprising Neil.

Truthfully, he had. He'd been looking forward to moving in with Eva as well.

"Yeah, I did. He said it's available, and that I could move in whenever I was ready. He's really good about it. I've been packing a bit of my stuff up, selling some of it, you know, that stuff." Neil answered.

"Really, Neil Watts is selling his stuff?" Eva asked, teasingly.

"I didn't mean my video games; I could never part with those. Jesus, Eva, I thought you knew me." He teased back.

Eva raised her eyebrows, her eyes smiling.

"Oh, yeah. You know what else I couldn't part with?" He asked her, grinning. It was now or never.

"What, Neil?" Eva asked him, suspiciously.

Neil got down on the floor, on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Eva's eyes widened; and she clasped her hands to her mouth. She blushed, and Neil could tell he was blushing as well. He opened the box up, revealing a silver ring with a medium diamond surrounded by some other, smaller diamonds. It was a simple ring, but it was beautiful, in Neil's opinion.

"Eva, I've been in love with you since the day we met. I—I couldn't imagine—no, I could _never_ have imagined spending my life with somebody as amazing, beautiful, and smart as you. I want to spend my life with you, and I hope you want to spend yours with me. Eva, will you—will you marry me?" He stuttered.

He kneeled there, Eva still looking shocked in front of him. This was the single most nerve-wracking event of his life. It was worse than when his file on Legend of Zelda didn't save, and he had to complete a temple all over again. So, he just waited there, praying to whatever deity existed that she'd say yes.

After about an eternity, Eva pulled her hands away from her mouth, smiling. Her eyes were teary, and she looked gorgeous, in Neil's opinion.

"Yes, Neil. Yes, yes _yes!" _She squealed, shooting forward and embracing Neil.

This was even better than beating _any_ video game.


End file.
